Old Traditions
by beautywhispers
Summary: Just when Edward thought he could keep yet another secret from Bella, he gets in a lot of trouble with Carlisle, and is forced to admit the truth. Warning : Spanking. non-sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Life was easy when you could wheedle your way around life. It's not like I could get hurt driving at 200 miles in a Vanquish. It wasn't raining today in Forks, but it was very foggy. My vision was still far better than perfect though.

I let my foot inch down on the accelerator and watched as the little needle ease up to 230. Bella didn't want to come with me on my driving trip. Even as a vampire, she was scared of the speed. Nessie was having too much fun with Wolf Boy to even notice me. All she did was nudge my face with her little hand and push me away. I sighed. My little girl was growing up so fast.

I was surprisingly listening to the radio. It wasn't even a good station.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in the moment this order's tall

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different "kind"  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full; so slow on the split

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind  
Now all your love is wasted?  
Then who the hell was I?  
Now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

But they were playing a great song. Maybe they changed the DJ. I thought of all the strange things that could've happened to this used to be upbeat, hip hop station.

I knew I shouldn't be driving like this; it was even faster than what I would normally do. I imagined human Bella screaming at the top of her lungs, begging me to slow down. I looked at my steering wheel to cover my laughter even though I was alone.

Then a shadow suddenly appeared in front of me and before I knew it, I hit the unknown object. I quickly got out of my car and, just like I expected, it was a human. I breathed slowly, trying to get used to the scent.

I had no idea I was already back in town. When did I turn around on the highway? I would've thought I was in Vancouver already.

My hand slid to my pocket to retrieve my cell phone. The phone practically dialled itself.

"Forks hospital, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please," I said urgently while checking the man's pulse.

"One moment."

"Make it snappy, I'm in a hurry," I urged and held my breath.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle said. I could hear rustling paper in the background.

"I was driving too fast, and fog blocked my vision, and I didn't know I was in the town again, and I hit someone. I'm sorry," I burst.

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now please come help, Carlisle. You can get mad at me later."

"I'm not mad. I'm just… Okay, I'll be there in a second." And then the line went dead.

"I am in so much trouble," I moaned to myself as I put my hand on my eyes.

I used my basic medical skills to keep the man breathing. No matter what I did, his heart rate didn't get back to normal. I took off my shirt to wrap up his major wound, which was unfortunately on his head. My fingers ran through the locks that covered my head, clearly stressed.

"Sorry I took so long," Carlisle suddenly appeared, "I was running out of excuses. You boys make my life very difficult."

"I checked his pulse, tried to get him breathing normally, made a tourniquet on his leg…"

"You tried. I'm going to run back to the hospital and see if I can fix him up. You can get back to the house and we'll have a talk later. Some privacy, please, Edward." He patted me on the shoulder, picked up the injured man and ran back to the hospital.

I was so getting it tonight. Was I supposed to give Nessie to Jacob for a couple of hours alone? What was I going to say to Bella?

My phone started buzzing.

"Hey Alice."

"Why do I see your daughter getting shipped off _alone _to Mr Doggy's house?"

"Oh."

"Explain?"

"Didn't you see me speeding?"

"You're always speeding," she said matter of factly.

"Alice, please understand. I hit someone."

"Damn it, Edward! What is wrong with you?"

"You can scream at me when I get home." I hung up.

I got back into my car and drove home at 50 miles per hour. Better play it safe. I wasn't the only one getting into a whole lot of trouble lately. Em and Jazz were both rebelling unconsciously, too.

When I got back, Alice, Bella and my baby daughter were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Just tell me now!" Bella pleaded.

_Edward, why don't you deliver Ness to Jake's right now? Your future's not looking so bright right now, and this little monster is extremely smart. What are the odds that the minute Carlisle steps into the house you ship her off? _Alice said in her mind.

I nodded and said to Bella, "Honey, I'm going to bring Ness to Jacob's place. They're going to end up together anyway, right?" I joked. Alice just put her head in her hands and shook her head.

"I thought you were _good _at lying, Edward! You're not even decent anymore! It's your entire fault Bells."

"C'mon Renesme. Don't you want to see Jakey-Wakey?" I said while picking her up. She just giggled.

"Since when did you and Jacob become such good friends that you gave him a bet name? _Jakey-Wakey?_"

"Don't tell him I said that," I glared at Alice. "See you later, Bells." I kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.

As the door shut, Bella started questioning again.

"What's going to happen tonight? Just tell me, Alice!"

_Alice…_ I said in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home, Carlisle was still at work, to my relief. But unfortunately, the rest of my family was home, except for Esme, who was in Seattle for the day restoring a monument house.

"So I heard you got into some major trouble, Eddie," Emmett tormented.

"Alice, baby. Can we go hunting? I don't think I can be in this kind… mood without snapping."

"Course." She took his hand and left.

_He'll be home in a couple of minutes. _

"Thanks, Alice."

Then she took Jasper's hand and left the house.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going to happen?"

"Edward?" Rosalie urged.

"Yeah, Eddie. Why don't you tell Bella all about it?"

"Don't call me that. Bella, if you're so curious, I'll tell you after Carlisle gets home."

"But more importantly, after he's done with you!" Emmett started guffawing.

"You, bear boy, better shut—" I got cut off.

"Hey, Carlisle," Bella said, out of habit. I shut my mouth.

"Hello, kids," he replied, strangely depressed.

"Is there something wrong?" Rose said.

"I wasn't able to save a patient today. He got hit by a car… " he trailed on.

"It's alright," Emmett said while pulling him in for a hug.

"Still feeling guilty?" Carlisle taunted. Emmett just laughed and nodded.

"Edward, can I see you in my study?" he asked politely.

I was singing ABC by the Jackson 5 in my head to respect his privacy. I nodded and walked up the stairs behind him.

"What's going to happen?" Bella asked again.

"Oh, you'll see," Emmett answered. A booming slap and an _Ow! _Came after that.

"Rose? The floor is yours," I said before stepping into my father's study.

When I closed the door, I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He pulled me over to the couch and sat me down beside him.

"Son, why were you speeding on a foggy day? And by my calculations you were going 200 an hour! Didn't you notice that it started raining?" He was trying very hard to "keep his cool."

"230 actually…"

"Edward!" he said, shocked.

"I just didn't know I was back in town and I was distracted and… I'm so sorry." I buried my face in my hands. Carlisle, being the caring man that he is, put his arm around me.

"I forgive you. But you took away the life of a person because of your own rash actions. You should know what's coming next," he said. I stood up and put myself over the back of the couch we were just sitting on.

"You know I hate to do this but…" Carlisle said akwardly. I knew what he was talking about. I sighed and stood up to undo my jeans. I let them drop at my ankles. They would end up there anyway; I would be squirming.

He put his hand on my back gently to guide me back over the couch. His hand wouldn't be so gentle in a few seconds. My vampire father never used any "tools" like belts or rulers because, well, first off, they would break. But then again, anything leather wouldn't be able to crack or split into pieces.

He felt like a razor strop or even a mere leather belt is too hard for us boys. He also felt that the female population never does anything bad enough to deserve a spanking. I couldn't ask for a more gentle father.

I clenched my hands together to prepare for the first smack, which would hurt the most. As Carlisle hand came down on my backside, it made me go on me toes and hide my face farther into my arms.

I hated being treated like a child, even though I still am, and always will be—phisically at least—a child. Both my vampire father and my human father thought too much of me. A little over-confident.

He continued spanking me for about ten minutes before I let out a small yelp. Carlisle was probably the first person to figure out how to spank vampires effectively. And I was probably his first victim. That's what I get when I get such a paternal creator.

It wasn't until another five minutes later until his hand increased power and speed. That was when I started sobbing quietly. I really hoped Rosalie took Bella out. Any pair of vampire ears would be able to hear my cries of pain.

I kept telling myself that I deserved this, so I wouldn't start pleading him to stop. I knew how much it hurt him to see me—or anyone, for that matter—in pain.

It was rare for me to get diciplined by Carlisle. This was the lucky 11th time in my vampire life. Once for each decade, if you want to count it that way. Even when I was human, I've only gotten seriously spanked two times.

As the last couple of smacks laid down on my rear end, I was crying tearlessly and _still _trying to keep myself from begging him to stop.

_You deserve this, you deserve this_, I kept chanting to myself.

Each time his hand hit my ass, my cries became louder. I lost my focus and I let down my mind block.

_I wish I didn't have to do this to Edward, but he had his chances. _He was right. I had a million chances. He let me go when I drove around at 150. even 190.

_I'm hate it when I make any of my kids cry. It's against their nature. But they're still kids. Especially Edward. Even young Bella is __physically older than him. But he never got into as much trouble as Emmett. Or even Jazz for that matter. _

His spanks lost the fierceness for a few seconds, then they picked up again. I tried to hide my sobs completely, but they were only half-muted.

_Edward, I know you're listening. You can cry. No one will hold it against you. Don't be stubborn. _

I nodded but didn't make any more sound than was necessary. The last one came down with extra force. It made me jump and yelp. I never knew Carlisle was that strong.

He pulled my shoulders up and I pulled up my jeans and ran my hand through my hair. I was still sniffling. It looked really strange since my eyes were niether red or tear-filled.

"I am really sorry," I said again, just to prove my point.

"I know, son," he replied and hugged me. "You know I only did that because I love you. But just to be safe…" he smiled. I listened to his thoughts.

"And you want my Vanquish keys for a month. I let out a half-hearted grimace and digged my pockets which were empty. He gave me a questioning look.

"I lost my keys!" I screamed.

"You wouldn't even let out a "please stop" two minutes ago because you thought you deserved it completely and now you don't want to give me your car keys?" he joked.

"No really. They're gone. You can check my pockets…" I said frantically. Did god really hate me that much that he wants me to start my car—in a month—by pulling it apart and rubbing two wires together?

Then I caught something reflecting light from the ground.

"Found 'em," I smiled as I picked them out and placed them in my father's hand.

"Must've been your constant squirming." He rubbed my back.

"I tried to stay still," I joked back.

I walked down the stairs, still sniffling slightly and my wife was sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's everyone else, love?" I asked between the choked air you get after a long time of sobbing.

"Come sit," she said.

"I think I'll pass. How about we talk outside?"

"Sure." She grabbed my waist and took me towards the window. And to think she was scared of jumping out of it on her first day.

"You guys go have fun," Carlisle said from the staircase.

Bella nodded and I just smiled back.

"Thank you, _dad,_" I said, just to make him feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already dark outside. I thought of Nessie. Shouldn't I be picking her up now?

"Renesme is crashing at Jake's for the night. Don't worry, Alice is with them. So is Jasper," my Bella said just to keep me from asking.

"Bella, baby. Why are you upset?"

She looked away. "I'm not upset."

I her chin in my hands and lifted her head up so her eyes would reach mine.

"Why didn't you tell me that Carlisle spanks you?" she whispered.

"I was hoping I wouldn't end up in that position anytime soon."

I gasped. It was my instant reaction when Bella lifted her shield completely.

_Will he ever do… the same to me? _

"Is that what you're worried about?" I laughed, "Carlisle never spanks any of you lucky ladies. Even Rosalie when she's in her bitching mood. Or Alice when she maxes out on her credit card by ten thousand dollars. And well Esme, you can't really say anything about that that."

Bella sighed in relief. "So, how're you feeling right now?"

"Well, let's just say I won't be sitting for a while." I laughed.

"I'm guessing you get spanked often?" she teased.

"Not nearly as much as Emmett or Jasper."

"Oh? How about when you were human?"

"Not much either."

"You're kidding. But you lived in the early 1900s! Really early 1900s!"

"You want me to tell you how I was _disciplined _when I was young and human." It wasn't a question.

"Um…" she looked at the ground.

"We'll talk back at the cottage." I lifted her up unsuspecting and she screamed.

I ran by the house to say goodnight to Carlisle and Esme, who just got home. Rose and Em were back also.

"Hey, little brother!" Emmett screamed.

"Hello, Em!" I screamed back.

"Still stings?" he asked. I gave him a "Ya think?" look.

"I feel you, bro," he grabbed my arm and gave me a bear hug.

"Did another little boy get spanked in this house?" Esme appeared from the stairs. I just put my arm behind my head and gave her an innocent smile.

"Didn't Carlisle tell you?" Rosalie said, "I thought he always went to you for comfort."

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it from you guys," she said, clearly amused.

"Rose, work your magic. Edward and I are going back to the cottage early since Nessie is at Jacob's with Alice and Jasper. G'night guys," Bella said, looking forward to listening to my stories.

"One thing before I leave, where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's back at the hospital for an emergency call."

I nodded and said goodnight to my family.

Bella and I were sitting on the edge of my bed and she just looked at me expectantly.

"So your story?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of one…" Bells just nodded and rubbed my leg soothingly.

"Lay down," she demanded. I obeyed with a smile on my face. "Want a heat pad?"

She sure knew me well. I probably showed on my face that I was still hurting. I _really _wanted to say yes, but I knew better. I needed to take my punishment and I damn well knew it. A heat pad isn't taking my punishment.

"How 'bout I just distract myself with my past by reciting it to you?"

"Such a masochist."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I said before I started kissing her. A couple minutes later, I was breathing hard and I finally decided on a moment I wanted to share.

"I was fourteen. My friends and I were hanging around a 10 foot waterfall near our school after hours. I was supposed to be doing some kind of school related thing, I can't remember. My best friend William dared me to jump off the waterfall. It was summertime and we were all sweating like crazy. Like I said, I was fourteen and very young. I was just about the jump off when I heard horse steps and wheels roll by.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" my father shouted. I immediately took three steps back from the cliff.

"Oh, you are in trouble," William whispered. He was right.

"What are you doing, son? I won't get any angrier, just tell me the truth," he shook my shoulder and looked frightening. He was usually a calm and gentle person.

"Father, it's just that it's so hot, and I was going to jump down the waterfall…" William let out a huge sigh of relief because I didn't rat him out.

"Edward, I don't have a lot of time," he put his hand on my back and guided me to his vehicle. "I'll give you a ride home. You can help your mother with dinner after you finish your schoolwork.

He didn't say anything on the way home. We were both silent.

"I'll be back at around seven, Edward." I nodded, expecting what was coming.

"I opened the door to my house, said hello to my mother and went to do my homework. After I was done my arithmetic and everything else, I went to help my mother with dinner. She _could not _cook.

Unlike other males in my time, my father didn't beat her or anything. He was the gentlest man ever. My mother was good at everything except making meals. I took over once and it tasted a hell lot better.

"Thank you, Edward," my mother kissed me on the cheek when I finished chopping the vegetables.

"I have a note for you, from father," I whispered and blushed the way you did when you were human, Bella.

She took it from my hands and I waited for her to read it. She grabbed a dining room chair and a wooden spoon and she sat down.

"Come over, Edward." She said. I knew what the note said. It was a pre-spanking to "warm up my seat." It was only when my father was really disappointed that he asked my mother to deliver one to me.

I nodded and put myself over her knees. She started spanking me over my trousers fairly hard for 15 minutes, which then made me squirm and whimper a little bit. My eyes were watering but no tears escaped yet.

"Promise me you won't endanger your life again," she said sternly as she pulled me up.

"I promise."

"You may leave now. Your father will be home soon, so please don't step outside the house."

I left the kitchen and to the living room. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30 pm. I kneeled down with my nose in the corner as respect to my father. My friends' parents would've started strapping them on the bare right then and there if they were caught doing what I was doing.

My father did punish me occasionally, but usually, he would just close one eye and let it pass with a stern lecture. And that was enough to put me to shame.

Time slowly ticked by, but it was only another 15 minutes until he showed up through that door. He was early.

"Hello Eliza!" he beamed at my mother, "I had a great day, made a great deal."

"Well congratulations, honey!" she leaned in to kiss him. Then she looked over at me with a worried look. Then she started whispering into his ear. My dad kissed her on the cheek and he said, "We'll be down for dinner in less than an hour." Then he whispered quietly but loud enough for me to hear, "Be a dear and put a pillow on Edward's chair."

When he walked over to me I was somewhat trembling. He said less than an hour. Usually my punishments lasted less than fifteen minutes.

"Edward, stand up." I did exactly that and I turned around to face him.

"Go wait in your room, son. You don't have to kneel or face a wall. Just sit on your bed." He squeezed my shoulder. I nodded and walked down the hall and into my bland sleeping quarters.

When he walked into my room with a strap in his hand, I could've started crying right then and there. The worst thing he used on me was a ruler, despite my age.

"I know you're scared, son," he said soothingly, "but you could've died out there. When you have children, you'll begin to know why I do this. And I don't punish you often, do I?"

"No, father, and I am very grateful of that."

"I only physically discipline you when you it's a life or death issue. I believe what you almost did out there deserve a strapping, so that's exactly what you'll get. You're old enough to take it.

"If you were skipping your studies to impress a lady, I would be the proudest father ever. But you escaped your schoolwork to do immature, naïve things with your friends, and you could've died. That's unacceptable, Edward Masen.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying not to interrupt his lecture. It was incredibly amazing how he was able to stay calm.

"And I trust you, and believe that you are very sorry, but apologizing at this point will do no good. I've learned today that you respect me far more than I deserve, as I shrink my fatherly duties so often. Your mother told me that she didn't ask you to stick your nose up in the corner, and walking home seeing you there made me… extremely proud.

"I do respect you father, because you consider everything before you act, and that's something I wish to learn throughout my years. And if you feel like I need a strapping, then I'll take it without complaint," I said, slightly prouder.

"C'mon son, we won't want to miss your mother's _delicious _meal, right?" he grabbed my arm to stand me up. He picked up the strap lying on my desk and nodded at me. I knew what to do.

I slid my hands out of my suspenders and undid my trousers and let them drop to the floor. I was just about to bend over when my father caught my shoulder.

"Edward…" he said while giving me a very intense look.

I stared at him for a couple more seconds then understood. I nodded and pulled my briefs down to my knees. I took the chair from under my desk and laid my elbows on it.

My father then rolled up the rim of my shirt, as it was too long and getting in the way.

"Eliza sure warmed your backside well… Ready?" he asked. He always had to make sure that I was prepared before he started. Never wanted to startle me and get me crying by the first lick.

As the belt came down the first time, my hand immediately swung back self-consciously. I let out a yelp and I went on my toes.

"Sorry," I said and secured my hand back down.

"You could go over my knee if you like, it's no burden…" my father kindly suggested. I just shook my head and told him to continue.

By the third lick I was sobbing already. My dad was having a hard time dealing with the tears and me being a masochist and telling him to keep going. I was having a hard time trying to keep my hands from moving.

"Edward, would you like me to call your mother to hold you down?" he offered again?

No matter how embarrassing it would be, I had to nod my head because I was sure I wouldn't be able to control my arms.

"I'll be right back," he said while rubbing my back.

He came back a few minutes later with my mom trailing behind him. I was still stuck in the same position.

My parents stayed silent as they walked into the room. My mother was holding a small stool that I knew she would be sitting on, and my father picked up the strap again.

"Feel free to cry, Edward," my mother whispered, "don't be intimidated by me." She rubbed my arms before she secured them tightly with her hands. My father placed his hand on the small of my back before swinging down his arm again.

I yelped but my mother was able to hold down my arms. There was enough time between each lick to make me feel the sting of them before the next one came down.

"Father please," I begged after the fifth time the strap hit me. I said that I would take it without complaint, but I can remember the pain up until now, even though it was a human memory. It hurt more than Carlisle's hand, I swear.

After another five or so—I can't remember—my knees gave out. My father caught me before I hit the ground.

"Just a couple more, son," he said soothingly. I lifted my trembling self up and tried to stop the sobs. I then choked on my on spit, which was kind of embarrassing.

The last few were slightly lighter than the others, except for the last stroke, which made me actually scream in pain. I'm pretty sure that scared my parents.

Because that scream made my dad drop the strap and pull me into an embrace at the same time. I told my mother that I could handle it after three licks; she worked hard all day and she didn't deserve to watch me cry over her arms.

"I'm so sorry," father said as he stroked my hair. I couldn't really talk at the time so I couldn't argue with him.

The end. Did you enjoy that story, Bells?" I finished.

"Wow," was all she said.

"How can you be so shocked?"

"I'm not. It's just that no one ever told me something like that before… Never have I heard a "true story" if you want to call it that."

"Now it's your turn…"

"To what?" she said innocently.

"Don't you have any memories?"

"Maybe… but only if you let me get you a heat pad," she said seductively.

"Fine." Then I picked her up and put my lips to hers. That'll make her forget what she was thinking. 


	4. SuggestionsRequests?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews. I'd be glad to accept requests for new stories. **

**Who do you want to be next? **

**Should I base it on something that _actually _happens in the book? **

**I'll love you all if you gave me awesome story ideas! I won't be with my friends all summer, and I'll have nothing to do. Give me ideas so I can please you! (: **


	5. Summer Reads

**Sorry for another Author's Note. I can rarely find any good stories that I actually like, so I'm guessing some of you guys have the same problem. Those lazy summer days are a love to hate thing. **

**Here's a list of my faves at the moment (:**

**Losing - IBelieveInNessie  
.net/s/5066162/1/****  
It's kind of a tragedy story... but it's really sweet. It's written in Alice and Jasper's POV, and it's kind of like a big what if. They run off to find Nahuel, and they do find him, but it ends up starting the fight. It's at the top of my list right now. There's like one more chapter left, I think. (Length : medium)**

**Atlas Shugged - JeesieChreesie  
.net/s/4891389/1/Atlas_Shrugged****  
The first chapter is the best thing ever. Bella kisses Jacob during the fight of Eclipse, just like in the book. But Edward isn't as forgiving, and he ends up half destroyed. It's still Bella/Edward though, and Jacob rarely shows up. Great for Team Edward fans! (Length : long)**

**Ithaca is Georges - giselle-lx  
.net/s/4891389/1/Atlas_Shrugged  
Edward and Carlisle's views and thoughts during New Moon. This one's almost complete, too. _Almost. _Carlisle leaves Edward with his diary, and it has all his thoughts since 1918. Really good though. Take a read. (Length : long)**

**One More Step to Losing All Dignity - hopesallthings  
.net/s/4991977/1/One_More_Step_to_Losing_All_Dignity****  
This is a comedy. One of the best, I can say. Embry gets forced to _see Dr. _Carlisle Cullen by his mother and some strange things happen... 'nuff said. ;) (Length : short)**

**In the Blink of an Eye - thtwrtr  
**.net/s/4500819/1/In_the_Blink_of_an_Eye  
**This is my all time favourite AU(alternate universe) story. Bella and Carlisle fall in love! awwws. (L) (LONG LONG LONG. BUT AWESOMELY WRITTEN)**

**Jericho - fwuzzfwuzz  
****.net/s/4549919/7/Jericho  
Edward gets some weird vampire sickness and he's dying. This one makes me want to cry because he's such a masochist and asked his family to strap him down so he doesn't hurt anyone. Really good for people who like the hurt/comfort category. (Medium, for now.)**

**I have a whole bunch more, but this is it for now. Take a look at all of them, but some of them are VERY long. I'm talking 60 chapters or more. And LONG chapters. The first one is a pretty perfect length, I think. May I say again, ALL TIME FAVOURITE! And thanks for the reviews! I'll start on a new one real soon. **


	6. New Story!

**My new story is out! Sorry about all the author's notes, I know y'all hate them. For those who haven't subscribed to me, My new story is called _Exceptions. _It's a Edward/Nessie fic. Thanks to justme for the suggestion and twilight1987 for the title idea. **

**here's the link :  
.net/s/5224640/1/Exceptions**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
